The Princess Of Power and the Shikon Jewel
by Disappointed-Poet
Summary: Kagome dies so that their may be a reincarnation of her so that another Jewel is made and the princess of power can be born but who is she? The reincarnation turns out to be a punkish girl whom miroku, inuyasha,naraku,seshomaru,and koga, ever1 love!
1. Betrayal and new beginings

The princess of power and the Shikon Jewel:  
Chapter # 1 Betrayal and new beginnings  
  
(This is a time where they never met Sango)  
  
Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and Inu Yasha are walking threw the forest and entering Kaedes village. Kaede comes running to spread some good news. "Listen to this all of Ye, for I have good news. There is a way to create another Shikon Jewel and make the other useless." Then Inu Yasha spoke "WELL HOW COME YOU'R TELLING US THIS NOW OLD HAG!" Then Kagome spoke "Inu Yasha calm down I'm sure she has an explanation." "Ye are right Kagome, but it is not safe here to speak out in the open Kagome please follow me to my hut. Ye all, I'm sorry but this is something I must discuss with Kagome alone in private."  
  
Kagome followed Lady Kaede to her hut and there was a long silence there while Kaede was looking threw her book shelf. After a long moment of uncomfortable silence Kagome said "Lady Kaede whats going on?" Lady Kaede said "Kagome, I need to speak to ye about the Jewel ye see I have found the book of the Shikon Jewel and it says that the only person able to make wishes come true is the Princess of Power whom I have yet to discover. Kagome you have traces of her power but Ye are not her. You must have a reincarnation of yourself but the only way to do that is if you die and are buried with even just one shard."  
  
Kagome then said "I'm not so sure about this but it is what I must do so I shall do it tonight at midnight. Kagome then walked outside and found Miroku's ear next to the door and he was crying. "KAGOME, DON'T PLEASE!" "Miroku, it will be okay I will have a reincarnation so I will actually still be here with you!" she said with a smile. "No, it's not just that it's what if by some chance Inu Yashsa collects all the shards and becomes full demon we will all be finished." "Your right I will have to stick him to the tree so the new reincarnation will set him free and she can watch over him."  
  
And so that is what was done.

(DID U LIKE THIS CHAPTER REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW IT WAS. IF YOU GOT ANY IDEAS TELL ME AND BY THE WAY THE NEW REINCARNATION IS A PUNK TOUGH GIRL PERSON)


	2. The girl who overcame time and the boy w...

The Princess of Power and the Shikon Jewel Chapter: 2 The Girl Who Overcame Time And The Boy Who Was Just Overcome

Okay I should say a few things first. 1. NO ONE HAS REVIEWED YET! 2. In the story they never meet Sango 3.I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! 4. Most Chapters will sort of be like what happens in the episodes. 5. IF YOU ARE READING THIS REVIEW! 6. Sry bout the last chapter it sucked and it was far from one of my best works! I know I shouldn't be but I've been rushing my work... Anyways if you "LIKED" the last chapter, here's another 1 and the character is a mix of everything 4 her personality so there... 7. I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR KELLY CLARKSONS BREAKAWAY DUH!

Raquel Medeiros was staring out the window of a plane for the millionth time in the past hour. She was moving to some place in Japan where everyone spoke English. Her mom got a good price on an old shrine.

Raquel was listening to her Linkin Park c.d. and didn't realize she was singing faint out loud when a woman walked over and said "Oh wow you have a lovely voice. Can you sing amazing grace?"

Raquel thought about singing it but then realized that the woman _must _have been being sarcastic because there was NO way Raquel could sing – even if her life depended on it. Raquel then responded "I'm sorry for singing so loud I didn't mean to and I promise you I won't be disturbing you for the rest of the plan ride."

Then the lady went back to her seat with a smile on her face and the woman somehow felt rejuvenated and filled with energy just from hearing the small bit of faint and somehow she felt a bit more powerful too....

Raquel and her mother finally unpacked all of their things in their new home and Raquel was now also enrolled in the local high school. (Just so that you know when Kagome died somehow everyone that was left behind in her time like Hojo, their memories were swept away of any memory of Kagome they once had.)

It was a Sunday afternoon and Raquel had just arrived home from church (Roman Catholic). Raquel still hadn't seen everything that was on her land yet so before getting changed from her baby blue sundress which she didn't really like to wear that often, she did prefer to wear pants, she went into the well house to check things out a bit.

All of a sudden her new pet cat which she bought upon arriving named Keitaro which means blessed in Japanese, jumped onto the top of the well which was sealed up with wood and so she did the same this time she only sat on the rim of the well so she knew her weight would be balanced.

She then picked up her cat and said "Come on Keitaro let's go inside so I can get changed and fix you something to eat ok?" Keitaro just responded with one meow as a "yes" or "ok" Somehow Raquel felt weird being in the well house because it felt sort of familiar but she shrugged it out of her mind.

Raquel walked to her room and got dressed into a pair of jeans and a black shirt that said MC DC with a thunderbolt in the middle so it looked like AC DC as a joke. After that Raquel walked to the kitchen and then got a saucer of milk for Keitaro and set the dinner table.

Raquel's mother went out to buy some groceries and Raquel thought about going for a walk. Raquel decided to leave a note it said

MOM BE BACK SOON WENT FOR A WALK –RAQUEL

Raquel walked over her newly bought land and sat down on a bench but fell asleep. This is what she dreams: A bunch of villagers are covering their faces and yelling, "It's Inuyasha!" with fear. A boy with long white hair, amber eyes, pointy dog-ears on top of his head and dressed all in red bursts out of a building trapped in a net.

He rips his way out of the net and laughs, using buildings and gates as push off points to go farther. The villagers are trying to capture him but it's no use. He bursts into a hut that looks like shrine and covers his nose with his arm - I assume it's because of the incense. In the center of the shrine is a jewel that's glowing with an eerily purple light.

The boy snatches the jewel and villagers burst into the shrine through the doors behind him. He spins around, dodges the spears accidentally knocking over incense burners and setting the place on fire, and bursts through the roof of the building, jewel still in hand. He says that with the jewel he can now become a full-blooded demon.

He keeps running away from the village when suddenly a woman yells out, "INUYASHA!" She has a bow in hand and shoots an arrow at him. The arrow hits him through the heart and pins him to a tree. The boy drops the jewel. "Ki...Kikyo..." the boy says, and then dies.

The woman stumbles to where the jewel is, leaving a trail of blood behind her. The villagers run over to her, along with her little sister. The woman picks up the jewel and winces in pain. Her whole body is shaking. Her little sister is trying to get her to go treat her wound but the woman tells her sister (she calls her Kaede) that it's already too late. She tells Kaede to burn the jewel along with her body. Then the woman dies. Her body is burned along with the jewel.

Raquel wakes up and says to herself out loud "wow that was one weird dream I've been getting a lot of weird dreams like that lately I wonder why."

Raquel walked around and saw a tree and then says, "Wow this tree looks pretty old. Wait a minute this tree was in my dream it's the one that boy was pinned to. This is getting really strange!"

Raquel then goes inside and gets her disc man and grabs one of her c.d.'s without looking at any of them. She then walks outside and keeps walking around and is looking around and then spots Keitaro in the well house again.

She goes to Keitaro and says, "You like it in here do you? You have any ideas of what my next poem/song lyrics should be about?" Keitaro then responds with one meow meaning a yes and then jumps onto the sealed up well.

Raquel says, "Come here Keitaro get down from there we don't know how stable the wood is!" Keitaro just meows twice as a no. Raquel then responds, "If I sing will you get off?" Keitaro then responds with one meow-a yes.

Raquel then said, "I don't know what to sing, so I can't!" Keitaro then moved even farther away from her. She then said, "all right, all right I'll sing um, a Josh Groban song all right!"

Raquel then sang only one verse of canto alla vita (the part where the girl sings in English) :I seem to life, to it's tragic beauty, pain and to strife, but all that dances threw me, rise down the fall and live threw it all.

Raquel then said, "There are you happy now!" All of a sudden the wood started shaking from underneath them and both Raquel and Keitaro fell threw.

Raquel's surprised to find herself outside in a forest, not inside the shrine where she lives. She walks away from a well and sees the sacred tree and thinks 'It's that tree, maybe if I go to it I'll find my way back.'

Raquel goes to the tree and sees a boy pinned to the tree by an arrow and sees that he has dog-ears on the top of his head. All of a sudden an old woman was screaming "YOU THEIR STOP, COME HERE!"

Raquel was nervous so she backed up and knocked into the body that was pinned to the tree, all of a sudden the boy started awakening and Raquel was getting even more nervous by the second.

The woman then said, "Wait, please we mean ye no harm. Judging by your clothing I'm guessing you're from another time period and fell threw the well?" Raquel then responded, "Well yes, what's going on here this is all so strange and why is the boy from my dream pinned to the tree like in my dream? It was only a dream. Right?"

The woman then responded "Please, I will explain everything but first for introductions. My name is Lady Kaede and the boy is Inuyasha. He is half demon but you have nothing to fear. There are lot's of things you must know and we must find out but first what is your name?"

Raquel paused for a moment debating whether or not she should tell this stranger her name but she then decided it couldn't hurt. Raquel said, "My name is Raquel."

Lady Kaede then explained about the books she had found and about Naraku who disguised himself as Lady Kaede and told Kagome she must die which was probably the only solution. She also talked about Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Miroku.

Raquel then said, "That's all fine and dandy but what dose that have to do with me?" Lady Kaede then explained that only people with some kind of magic or powers can fall threw the well she also explained about all the happening of reincarnations.

She then also explained that no one from Raquel's time would remember Kagome and the people from the past wouldn't remember very well some people may have slight memories but very brief ones.

Lady Kaede then asked Raquel "Now tell me child what happened before you fell threw the well?" Raquel then said "Well I was sitting on the ledge of the well and the well was sealed with wood and my cat Keitaro landed on top of the well and he wouldn't get off of it and I wasn't sure how stable the wood was so I thought that if I sang a song he would get off but while I was singing I went on more of the wood to get him and I was really stable but I fell threw the wood but it was like something was sucking me down and well here I am now..."

Lady Kaede then said "Do you mind singing for me?" Raquel then said "Are you sure I mean I have a horrible voice I wouldn't want you to go deaf. And I'm not sure what to sing..." Lady Kaede then said, "No, please really. Oh, and just sing whatever you want it doesn't matter."

Raquel decided to sing Kelly Clarkson's Breakaway (No one in this time knows any of these songs any way) When she starts singing Inuyasha totally wakes up and many different people and creatures are listening, some who can hear better with their ears than others...  
  
Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I just stared out my window  
Dreaming of a could-be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)  
  
Trying not to reach out  
But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray (I would pray)  
I could breakaway  
  
[Chorus:]  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
  
Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around wild indoors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway  
  
I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway  
  
Raquel then said "I'm sorry, I don't really have a good voice." Raquel said this even though her voice was breathtaking, even to someone who hated music, or didn't like the particular type she was singing.

Raquel then turned around and was staring face-to-face, eye-to-eye, with a boy with dog-ears who had been pinned to the tree who, was in her dream and Lady Kaede was talking about. Well once she looked down at his mouth she noticed it hanging open.

Raquel then turned her head around to Lady Kaede and turned her head back to Inuyasha and Raquel wasn't sure what to say so she just responded with a simple "Hello" and backed up a few steps.

Inuyasha then responded, "Kik, Kikyo wait you can't be her your hair is brown and you can sing. WHO ARE YOU!" Raquel then said "Nice to meet you to..." she then responded, "My name is Raquel. Inuyasha, Lady Kaede has already told me about you."

Lady Kaede and Raquel both explained to Inuyasha everything that had happened he then responded, "That's all nice and all but, DOSE ANYONE MIND GETTING ME DOWN FROM HERE!" Raquel then walked up to him then said "Oh ya sorry." She then pulled out the arrow.


	3. A WOLF TYPE HUMAN?

The Princess Of Power and the Shikon Jewel Chapter 3: A Wolf Type Human?

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!**

Inuyasha then said, "So you're a reincarnation of Kikyo? But not really because your supposedly some princess right?" Raquel then said "NO! I'M NO PRINCESS! I FELL THREW A STUPID WELL THAT'S ON MY NEWLY BOUGHT LAND! THAT BOTH MY CAT AND ME FELL THREW! NOW IF YOU DON'T MIND I'LL BE GETTING MY CAT AND GOING!" She said with rage.

She picked up her cat which somehow fell threw with her, and went to find the well when someone stopped her and grabbed her shoulders to turn her around which she did. She was starring face to face with a very handsome green eyed, black haired, and wolf type human.

The wolf said "Hey, Kagome I haven't seen you for awhile what's mut-face been doing with you?" "Kagome? I'm not Kagome! I'm Raquel!" Just then Kaede and Inuyasha herd her scream about Kagome and hurried to her when they saw Koga. Both recognised him. Inuyasha, not recognising him for the stuff about Kagome, but for his insults.

"Hey dog breath what have you been doing too her. HER HAIR IS BROWN AND SHE DOESN'T REMEMBER ME!" Inuyasha replied "YA WELL IF WOLVES HAD ANY BRAINS MAYBE YOU'D KNOW SHE WASN'T THIS KAGOME PERSON!" "Hey dog breath what are you talking about 'not Kagome' and what do you mean by 'kagome person'?" Kaede cut in and explained everything to him. Somehow he still had feelings for her.

"Oh ok. Hey Raquel." He said while grabbing her hands "I'm making you my mate!" Inuyasha cut in and said, "HOW DARE YOU ASK HER SOMETHING LIKE THAT! YOU PERVERTED WOLF!" Raquel then cut in and said "UH! I don't have time for this I have to go home!" Lady Kaede stopped her and said, "No don't go. Go back with Inuyasha as proof and tell your mother. This way you will be allowed to come back."

Raquel agreed and she went back with Inuyasha. Her mother wasn't home, but she found a note that said "Raquel sorry for the short notice but I will be gone on a business trip for 2 weeks –mom" So Raquel just packed a ton of stuff including different types of clothes, food, cds, etc.

She jumped in the well with Inuyasha yet again. In the forest she herd crying and went to see what was going on. It was Naraku actually taking the form of a child. Raquel walked over while Inuyasha was in the village and said, "Hello there what's wrong?" Naraku responded "Everything. Could you sing me a song to make me feel better?" Raquel then said, "Well alright there's one song I wrote before but my voice isn't very good so here goes" (pretend Christina Agularas the voice within was never sung by her)

Raquel began to sing even more beautifully then a nightingale.

Young girl don't cry  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall  
Young girl it's alright  
Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly  
  
When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream  
Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems  
No one ever wants or bothers to explain  
Of the heartache life can bring and what it means  
  
Chorus:  
When there's no one else, look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way  
You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within  
  
Young girl don't hide  
You'll never change if you just run away  
Young girl just hold tight  
Soon you're going to see your brighter day.

Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed  
It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold  
When you look outside look inside to your soul

Chorus  
  
Life is a journey  
It can take you anywhere you choose to go  
As long as you're learning  
You'll find all you'll ever need to know  
(Be strong)  
You'll break it  
(Hold on)  
You'll make it  
Just don't forsake it because  
No one can tell you what you can't do  
No one can stop you, you know that I'm talking to you  
  
Chorus  
  
Young girl don't cry I'll be right here when your world starts to fall

After she sang she said, "I know you're not what you appear to be." After that the little girl changed into a handsome man with black hair and purple clothing. He said, "My name is Naraku. I know you haven't herd the best of things about me, but please give me a chance." She agreed to give him a chance because she really didn't know him. He then said to her "Please meet me tonight so I can get to know you by this tree. I want to know you better." "Well alright but when tonight?" "When the clouds begin to cover the moon" and with that he had disappeared.

Raquel continued to the village when Lady Kaede explained to her about Miroku and Shippo. Somehow Koga came back to the village and said "Hey Ka-Raquel. I hear you have a good voice. Why don't you sing for me sometime?" Raquel then responded, "Well, I don't know I mean I don't have a very good voice but if you really want me too then I guess I will. Although I don't really know what to sing..." Koga replied, " Just pick something from the top of your head." "Well, I know lots of songs but I guess one sticks out right now..."

Starts to sing space by something corporate unknown to them Seshomaru is listening.

Home, is this a quiet place where you should be alone?  
Is this where the tortured and the troubled find their own?  
I don't know, but I can tell this isn't you, your cover's blown  
But oh no, don't you dare hang up this phone  
  
Hey! Give me space so I can breathe  
Give me space so I can sleep  
Give me space so you can drown in this with me  
  
In this place  
The lonely escapade in outer space  
There's no anecdote for irony, You say  
that you have,  
when you know,  
That you don't,  
and you say,  
that you can,  
When you know,  
that you won't  
  
Hey! Give me space so I can breathe

Give me space so I can sleep  
Give me space so you can drown in this with me  
  
Hey! Give me space but I can't breathe  
Give me space but I can't sleep  
Give me just one inch I swear that's all I need, oh  
  
These battered walls and TV screens  
Sometimes they make me want to scream  
  
Ahhh!  
  
Hey! Give me space so I can breathe  
Give me space so I can sleep  
Give me space so you can drown in this with me  
  
Hey! Give me Space but I can't breathe  
Give me space but I can't sleep  
Give me just one inch I swear that's all I need

When she looked up at the trees after singing she saw Seshomaru, wide mouthed, but smiled warmly at him after words. Koga then said "Wow, you do have a beautiful voice. I'm speechless, I'm sorry, I don't deserve a women like you..." he said this trying to get her pity. She then said, "Koga I don't even know you. You don't even know me. Before you start saying things know whom your talking about. Oh yeah and how can I be your mate when I don't know you?" After she said this she walked away.

NEXT CHAPTER:

-Raquel meets Naraku!

-WHO IS THIS PERVERTED MUNK?

-Awe whose the cute chipmunk like creature?

-Seshomaru talks to a certain girl...

Thanks!

Sorry the chapter took so long I just have so many ideas its hard to pick a few ï 


End file.
